mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3655
Mikey Episode Number: 3655 Date: Thursday, July 10, 1997 Sponsors: L, 18 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Sara Compton Director: Ted May 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit tries to talk about subtraction with the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, but they keep disappearing one by one, which makes it hard for him ... or does it? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Richard sings "Rosita," a song about feelings, to Rosita. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A woman serves milk to her cat. Several other cats join him, including a lion. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Dancin' Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|A boy's father (Jack Sheldon) teaches his son about "Where the Money Goes." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Zoe watch Jock Soto and Lourdes Lopez cooperate to dance ballet, and dance with them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap, and lump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L / l (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "La, La, La" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) sings a song all about himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe sings "My Name Is Zoe." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Circus Is Coming To Town” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: "If You've Lost Your L, Look Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|L is for look, legs, light, lemonade, and ladybug. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: L for lion |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Chase the Wind" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Chundo, one of Wegman's dogs, drinks milk from a glass. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo conducts Liebesträume and battles a crab, but when he gets a flesh wound from the violinist, Rowlf decides to call it off because "this is too violent for family show." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sings "In Your Imagination." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Where does the cow live? (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Chris play the Tickle-Stop game. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide